1. The Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to modular wall systems and methods of installing such systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to modular walls with components capable of shifting relative to each other.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Office space can be relatively expensive due to the basic costs of the location and size of the office space. In addition to these costs, an organization may incur further expense configuring the office space in a desirable layout. An organization might purchase or rent a large open space in a building, and then subdivide or partition the open space into various offices, conference rooms, or cubicles. Rather than having to find new office space and move as an organization's needs change, it is often desirable to reconfigure the existing office space. Many organizations address their configuration and reconfiguration issues by dividing large, open office spaces into individual work areas using modular wall segments (or wall modules) and partitions.
In particular, at least one advantage of modular wall systems is that they are relatively easy to configure. In addition, modular wall systems can be less expensive to set up and can allow for reconfiguration more easily than more permanently constructed walls. For example, an organization can construct a set of offices and a conference area within a larger space in a relatively short period of time with the use of modular wall systems. If office space needs change, the organization can readily reconfigure the space.
In general, modular office partitions typically include a series of individual wall modules. The individual wall modules are typically free-standing or rigidly attached to one or more support structures. In particular, a manufacturer or assembler can usually align and join the various wall modules together to form an office, a room, a hallway, or otherwise divide an open space.
While conventional modular wall systems can provide various advantages, such as those described above, conventional modular wall systems suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, conventional modular wall systems are typically rigid and lack the ability to compensate for movement of the support surfaces to which they are attached. Some buildings, such as high-rise buildings, can sway and move, thereby causing relative motion between floors of the building. Similarly, buildings located in seismically active areas can (from time to time) experience seismic events (such as earthquakes), which can cause relative movement between the building's floors.
Consequently, such relative movement can stress, damage, and/or break the rigidly connected modular walls. Furthermore, movement of the walls can cause damage to connected surfaces, such as floors or ceilings. Alternatively, modular walls lacking adequate strength or stability can fall during such movement. One will appreciate that in either case, the falling or breaking of wall modules during a seismic event can cause significant damage and injury both to the wall modules and individuals working near the wall modules.
Furthermore, the forgoing problems are often exacerbated with wider walls. In particular, wider walls often have more connections to support structures, more mass, and more depth. Thus, movement due to seismic events can be particularly damaging when wider walls are involved.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages with conventional wall systems that can be addressed.